Ever Ever After
by Ayamas4Ever
Summary: Sometimes fairytales do come true. Bori fluff. One-Shot.


"Once upon a time there was a boy and a girl named Beck Oliver and Tori Vega. Everybody thought they were perfect for each other, and they were.. in their own way.

On a chilly summer night, they were lying on a picnic blanket in Tori's garden, looking at the dark-blue sky, which was filled with bright shiny stars. They were lying in silence, enjoying spending time together.. well.. until Tori decided to open her mouth.

'Beck?'

'Yes?'

'Do you believe in things with a "Happily Ever After"?' The half-Latina asked. The olive-skinned boy pondered for a second before answering.

'No, I don't think I do. Why?'

'Oh, no reason, it's just.. You know in those cheesy romance movies or fairytales, those people live sort of "Happily Ever After" when their "Knight in Shining Armor" or "Prince Charming" comes to save them?' Beck furrowed his eyebrows, but still kept his gaze at the stars above them.

'Yeah?'

'Well.. I just.. never mind. It's stupid.' Beck broke his gaze from the stars and turned on his side to look at his now six-month long girlfriend, she followed his motions.

'Carry on..'

'Well.. I just thought that.. like.. we..'

'We would be like a Prince Charming and Princess in Despair?' Beck cut her off, filling in her unspoken sentence, Tori blushed, a smirk growing on Beck's face. '… Then who would be the villain in our story?'

'Uhmm..'

'Jade.' They answered simultaneously, before bursting in a fit of laughter.

'No, no.. we shouldn't be laughing about this..' Tori choked out.

'Right.' Beck responded with a chuckle. He kissed her on her nose and they smiled at each other, then they snuggled closer to one another that led to Beck putting his arm around Tori and Tori's head resting on Beck's chest. They continued staring at the stars in the sky. 'Hey Tor?'

'Yeah?'

'If we would have our own story with our "Happily Ever After"… then I would be your Prince Charming saving you from the villain who keeps you away from me.' Tori smiled up at him.

'Aww.. That's so cheesy! But I love you.' He smiled back at her.

'I love you too.' Then they both leaned in and kissed, just like in those fairytales.

The End."

* * *

><p>'Ho ho ho! Wait!' Tori looked down at her seven year old daughter, who had a disbelief all written over her face. 'You mean, like, Dad actually said those things?' Tori nodded.<p>

'Aww…' Tori turned her head to her four year old and youngest daughter sitting up straight in her pink bed. Tori smiled and kissed her oldest daughter, Helen, who was named after Beck's mother, on her head.

'That was so cheesy of him.' She murmured.

'I know.' Tori stood up, which was hard with the huge belly she had at the moment, but she wasn't complaining, especially because she was caring a little baby in her, whom she already loved desperately. Once she finally managed to stand up, she walked over to her youngest daughter, Holly, who was named after her own mother.

'Mommy?'

'Yes?'

'Will I ever get my Prince Charming?' Holly asked with her big brown eyes.

'I think you will, Honeybee.' She kissed her daughter on her forehead too and tucked her in. She put the night lamp in a shape of a heart on, which was standing on the nightstand and walked out of the room, letting the door ajar. 'Goodnight girls. Sweet dreams.'

'Goodnight.' They responded.

Tori smiled and walked through the hall to the stairs, she went downstairs and looked at her husband, who was lying on the couch, arm on the side of the couch and snoring loudly. She walked over to the couch and sat next to him, waking him up. 'Sorry.' He shook his head.

'It's okay, I think our bed is way comfortable anyway.' He smiled. 'Told them our story?' Tori nodded, he put his arm around her shoulder and his free hand on her belly, she rested her head on his chest.

'Beck?'

'Hmm?'

'Do you think we got our Happy Ending?' He looked her in the eyes and rubbed her belly softly, leading to the baby in her to kick, they smiled happily.

'Yes, I think we do.' They leaned in and pressed each others lips together softly, the smile never leaving their faces.

I'm sorry, but I can't stop myself… _And they lived.. __**Happily.. Ever.. After..**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**A/N Hey, so.. this is actually just pointless Bori fluff since I usually write depressing One-Shots.. plus I wanted to thank everybody who ever reviewed, favorited etc. on my previous stories with some happiness in a One-Shot for a change ;) **

**...**

**Well that, and I was studying history about wars.. and it made me sad. I needed something to cheer me up. **

**Anyway, I hope you liked it. **

**~Ayamas4Ever**


End file.
